In Dreams
by Crisssy101
Summary: Sarah wakes up and finds herself caught in the middle between Jareth and his power hungry cousin. Family Dysfunction at it's best. J/S Romance


Title: In Dreams  
Author: Crisssy101  
Contact: Crisssy101@aol.com  
Rated: R Adult language and situations.  
Summery: Jareth is captured by his cousin who will stop at  
nothing to get Jareth's power. Even use Sarah as   
blackmail. J/S Romance. Thank you Polgara! My  
Wonderful Beta !   
Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth, and according to my   
mother, the cat is hers too. Damn.   
J/S Site: http://sphosting.com/crisssy101/welcome.html

____________________________________________________________  


**IN DREAMS**

Sarah purred, opening her eyes while stretching her body into five types of strange positions. She was in no hurry to greet the day as fuzzy shapes and shadows slowly came into focused. Gradually, she recognized one of the blurs as Jareth and smiled in confusion.   
  
Odd, guess she was still asleep after all. Better yet, the dream could be starting over!  
  
Holding out her hand she reached for her King who made love to her every night while she slept. The sensual episodes had begun a week after her return from the Underground. Now, almost four years later, they'd somehow become part of her daily routine – work, dinner, shower, yummy sex dreams, repeat.   
  
"Sarah?" The dream-blur seemed startled by her presence, his voice sounding more like a question than a name.   
  
An unexpected giggle escaped her throat. She couldn't help it. She was tickled; typically Sarah's sex fantasies didn't include talking. Of course, she preferred it that way. Not because the silence made the dreams more erotic, which it did. But because Jareth's idea of pillow talk reminded Sarah more of a bad Evita impersonation than anything remotely romantic.  
  
Love me. Fear me. Don't defy me. You're no match for… blah, blah, blah, whatever.   
  
The sad fact was, her dream-blur could've made the same muffled whank-whank noises as Charlie Brown's schoolteacher and it wouldn't have mattered. Tacky of her? Probably, but so what? If this was her dime, he'd damn well do what she wanted.   
  
Unfortunately, tonight he either was unaware of this, or wasn't up for an encore performance. Instead of touching and tasting her body like he normally would, the fool stubbornly remained where he was. Unmoved, unfazed, un-friggin-believable!   
  
Maybe the dream needed encouraging? Naw, she wasn't that desperate.   
  
Then again...   
  
Sarah flung her arms wide open. "I want you, Jareth, so badly." She needed him to understand. "Please hurry."  
  
Nope, not desperate at all.  
  
"What game are you playing Gabriel! What the hell did you do to her?" Dream-Jareth demanded.  
  
M'kaay. Sarah started processing more details around her; little things she'd missed before. Like how her bed felt like a concrete slab. How cold she was. How Jareth was kneeling with his hands tied behind his back. Wait, what?  
  
"Having a bad day are we?"   
  
The King rolled his eyes as Sarah grinned both amused and nervous. She was not at all sure what he expected or how she should proceed. Jareth always took control, dominating and possessing her body like... well, like a primal male would its mate. And she submitted to him gladly, reveling in his strength and passionate nature. To see her King hogtied was very, very ... odd. Of course, the man did have a kinky fetish with riding crops so why should this surprise her. Sarah finally shrugged and reached for him, newly curious to discover what it felt like to be the one calling the shots for a ...   
  
"Eeep!" Plummeting several feet to the ground, the dream came to an abrupt end.   
  
There are a million ways to wake a person. The smell of coffee, a lover's smile, a soft kiss. But if you want instantaneous results, falling onto a hard surface ranks right up there with setting your body on fire.  
  
"Son of a bitch!"  
  
It will also more than likely piss that person off. Good to know.  
  
Sarah's mind was racing. Her adrenaline rocketed through her veins. Not a dream! This was real? How? Why? Jareth was really here? She just didn't know! Oh god, was she wearing her Snoopy nightgown! Think dammit, think!   
  
"Sarah?"   
  
"Shut up," she shouted, her voice edged with panic. "I know what's going on. I'm crazy, your the devil, and this... this is simply a psychotic episode." She frowned, adding. "Or maybe hell."   
  
Always look on the bright side; that was Sarah's motto.  
  
"Listen to me, sit up so…"  
  
Placing her fingers in her ears Sarah hummed. "La-la-la-la-la. Sorry Satan, can't hear you." Then a disturbing image brought her up short. "I'm not wearing a long nightgown with cartoon dogs am I?"  
  
"Sarah, GET UP!" He yelled.  
  
Slapping the ground in anger, Sarah sat up, her green eyes blazing. To her credit she remained calm, but she was seething below the surface. First, for the humiliation; Second... no, just for the humiliation. That was enough.  
  
"There had better be good explanation for this!?"   
  
There was, as a mater of fact, a great explanation for this. And the King would've happily provided it to the rude girl if he were still capable of speech. Unfortunately, Sarah was half naked, her chest heaving, her pale eyes sparkling in anger, long hair falling past her shoulders in a wild raven mess. Every erotic fantasy Jareth had ever had about Sarah was made flesh in that moment.   
  
Therefore, explanations would just have to wait. Breathing was taking up all of Jareth's concentration right now.   
  
Following the man's gaze Sarah looked down wondering what was so… Oh god, she was only wearing her slip tonight! Hugging herself, Sarah sounded irritated and a bit puzzled. "Hey! Stop that! It was hot! How'd I know you were going to abduct me?"   
  
"I didn't bring you here!" he growled. A thread of warmth cutting through his words.  
  
Did faes growl? Maybe, if you called them perverts they might. Of course, she'd only implied he was a pervert. So why was he growling at her! She was the one the pervert abducted.   
  
This particular pervert was kneeling a few feet away, his strange mismatched gaze appearing intense and dangerous. He was still tied, but she wasn't fooled in the least. Sarah was no safer than a zookeeper in a lion's den after it had been fed. The chances of an attack were decreased, true, but that didn't mean the kitties weren't holding out for dessert.  
  
Sarah swallowed sizing up the danger. The lion in question wore a black flowing shirt opened provocatively from the neck down. Lean, yet well defined, muscles peeked beneath the garment. Jareth never wore regular pants, more like tights. Today they were gray and fit his body so snuggly Sarah had to remind herself not to stare.   
  
"Don't stare," she whispered just to drive home the point.   
  
Hey! Say what you wanted about the man; he was nothing if not impressively well proportioned. Sarah, sighed, it should be illegal to look that good. Jareth was the perfect paradox of masculine power and feminine grace. Oh yeah. She was in danger.   
  
"Any particular reason you're tied up?" Sarah asked casually. "This would almost be funny if I had a camera but..."  
  
"Greetings Sarah," a second voice said behind her. Well, she did ask didn't she.   
  
Sarah froze, every muscle in her body tense and alert. After a moment of silence, she let out her breath and worked up the courage to peek over the cement table she'd fallen from. Her eyes widened when she saw a man, much like Jareth, sitting across the room smiling at her. If you could get past his dark hair and eerie calm, the fact that he was bouncing a whip on his knee still ruined the pleasant welcome. Lovely world the Underground.  
  
Sarah sat back down as if she were experiencing the first symptoms of shock coming to the only logical, albeit disturbing, conclusion she could think of. "Hey guys, listen. I'm not judging you, but na-uh." Sarah swallowed and continued in a rush. "I'm still a virgin, I don't even know how to do it the normal way yet. I can't even guess what freaky porno movie this is."  
  
The man behind her laughed. She must have said something funny. She wasn't sure what it was, but so long as it pleased the man with the whip then, point for her.  
  
Jareth's gaze narrowed as he tried to make sense of what she said. He'd figured by now Sarah would have found some nice safe mortal. Married the weakling. Maybe had a flock of little mortals. After all, that's what mortals did, right? Why did she always have to be the exception! Now here she was, in her skimpy little slip. The baby roundness he remembered replaced with a lean woman's body. And, to top it off, she was unclaimed and innocent! Bloody hell.   
  
The lion eyed its prey. Sarah didn't realize yet, but mortal was on the menu. Yummy.   
  
Sarah shifted again, her worries becoming more and more obvious the longer the silence dragged out. Jareth's voice was low and thick as he brought her up to speed rather bluntly.  
  
"Try to follow along Snow White," he said, his face unreadable. "I'm being held prisoner. Not, I repeat 'NOT' engaging in S&M. The dark haired man behind you wants to take over the Underground. Unfortunately, he needs my magic to do it. He thought he could use you to get it from me. That's where we are now, got it?"  
  
Survey says?  
  
"What!?" Sarah was dazed. "Why would he think that!?" Looking over the cement table again, Sarah peeked her eyes up. Jareth, now behind her, closed his. White cotton panties and a small round bottom scalding him from across the room. He wanted her.   
  
"He hates me! This guy would pay good money to see me suffer on a normal day." Sarah worried her bottom lip adding in an uncertain voice. "Umm... also, I think it best to warn you, you're on dangerous ground here. I have no idea how you caught him, but he's going to be seriously upset when he's freed."  
  
The man shot Jareth a surprised look. "She doesn't know?"  
  
Sarah rolled her eyes in exasperation scooting back down to the floor. Jareth remained withdrawn but there was something terrifying in his gaze now. A threat, or just crabby? She couldn't tell.   
  
The zookeeper must have missed the same scary look Sarah saw, for in the next moment the moron proceeded into the lion's den without caution. Zoos lose more zookeepers that way.   
  
"My, my your Majesty. The plot thickens, does it not? You see child, Jareth is very much in love with you. In fact, after you left, the King scandalized the Underground by playing the besotted fool."  
  
Making a frustrated sound in his throat, whip-boy continued. "We aren't like you Sarah. We are above the weakness that drives and motivates humans. We control them, we create worlds, we rule millions. We do not love."   
  
"Sounds lonely," she stated truthfully.  
  
"Lonely or not, there was a time when Jareth could have wrote the book on how pointless mortal emotions were. The King was one of our most feared and powerful wizards."   
  
The man switched his attention to Jareth, his voice seemed pleasantly mocking. "How many little girls begged you not to turn them into goblins? Thousand? Hundreds of thousands?" The man laughed, "more than that perhaps."  
  
He shook his head in disgust. "Then, for no reason at all, he became what he despised most. Hiding from the world, he didn't eat, didn't sleep. That's why I was able to capture him and perform a binding spell. He hardly even resisted. He's weak because of you Sarah; because of his love for you."   
  
Oh God, it was worse than she thought. She wasn't crazy, they were. Sarah stared at the King, his jaw flexing viciously with suppressed rage. That can't be good.   
  
"Umm… guys?" She said, but they both ignored her.  
  
Gabriel frowned getting bored. "Even now you still love her. You're a bigger fool then I thought."   
  
Before Jareth could answer, Sarah swung around. "Knock it off. He doesn't love me. He's just.. just mean as hell and a sore loser!" 

"You still do not believe," Gabriel asked in disappointment.  
  
All things considered, Sarah was way more opened minded then most people. She believed in magic and in other worlds beyond her reality. She believed in elves and fairies, dwarfs and talking foxes.   
  
"Ahh … Lemme think…. No."   
  
Believing that the Goblin King loved her? That was simply asking too much.  
  
Sarah shook her head. "I wished myself back to the Labyrinth many times. If the King cared he would have answered, but he didn't. So if that's all you got, put the whip down before you hurt yourself."   
  
Jareth's mouth fell open in disbelief. His cousin seemed equally as stunned, but Jareth was the first to recover. "Did you say you wished YOURSELF away?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Of all the stupid!" Jareth was furious. "Don't you EVER think before you open your mouth!? Do you have any idea what happens to ignorant little girls when they wish themselves away?"   
  
Sarah thought about explaining how miserable she'd been since her return from their thirteen hours together. How he was all she dreamed about at night, and how desperately she wanted to return.   
  
"Nope, not a clue." She opted for the simple answer instead.  
  
Jareth studied the girl with dangerous eyes. "I never heard you say the words Sarah, if I had, nothing could have stopped me from answering." He smiled, wicked, enticing. The same smile the serpent must have given Eve. "I would NOT have turned you into a goblin, luv, and I can not promise you'd be at all pleased with what I would do to you."   
  
She wasn't impressed. "That's the best you could come up with?" She accused. "Sorry Sarah, didn't hear you!"   
  
"Maybe you said the wrong words!"  
  
SAID THE WRONG...! Of all the… That did it!   
  
She had years of pain and hurt saved up for just this occasion. And - since he wasn't going anywhere for a while - she was going to give the King a piece of her mind.   
  
"Why would you do this!? Why, now, after four years!? I don't understand; do you just hate me that much!?"  
  
"I don't hate…"  
  
"DON'T TELL ME... you didn't hear me like I'm some little idiot! The book says you always hear. I know because I read it at least a thousand times looking for why it didn't bring you!" Sarah's hands fisted at her side.   
  
The book in question was called _Labyrinth_, and it was actually not a book at all. More like a mousetrap designed for little girls. The adventures they read were cleverly designed to trick them into saying the words. Sarah knew, because she had done so herself.   
  
Whoops.  
  
Sarah's tone was formal, as she quoted the opening passage... 

_"There is another world outside this one. A world of dreams called the Underground. There are many kingdoms. By far the most impressive is that of the Goblin King. His castle lays beyond the Goblin City at the heart of an enchanted Labyrinth. There, he sits and waits for mortals to wish away their loved ones. The King welcomes them gladly and turns them into goblins adding to his army's ranks. Be careful what you wish for. Be certain of what you say, for once called what's said is said. If the Goblin King visits, thirteen hours is all you'll have to fix your careless mistake. The King is always listening. He is always waiting. Don't believe me? Say the words. He will be there. And then your journey begins."_  
  
"If there had been a line that said, some markets not available, check local listings. I would know! Every night I wished myself away saying the RIGHT WORDS! So save it buddy."  
  
The man in front of her - the comedian - spoke jovially as if he had it all figured out. "Of course he didn't hear you, Sarah. He had no power over you. How could he hear you?"  
  
She hated that guy.  
  
Sarah's eyes lifted slowly. No, she wasn't going to get her hopes up. It didn't matter, really. She was just curious that's all. Ri-ight.   
  
"Is that true?" Sarah asked softly.  
  
Jereth stared at her. She was such an innocent. She had no idea what her eyes were doing to him. Her need mirrored his own. He wanted to laugh bitterly at how ironic the situation was, but he refrained, closing his eyes instead.   
  
"No one's ever beaten me before Sarah. I don't know exactly what limits that places on my powers." He answered honestly.  
  
"I was the first one to solve the Labyrinth!?" Sarah squeaked.  
  
"She didn't know that either! Oh, this is too wonderful!" Gabriel giggled, which, in her opinion, kind of ruined the whole evil bad guy look he was going for. But no one asked her. 

"Jareth?" Sarah wanted him to explain.  
  
"What! What do you want me to say, Sarah! That I cared about you." In a softer, more private tone he added. 

"That I love you?"  
  
Sarah looked down, feeling silly in light of his mocking. She was so stupid. She fell for it every time. Of course he didn't love her!  
  
The King watched emotions play across her face. His teeth grinded painfully as she sat there broken. Not many times in his life had he felt guilt. The fact that he did so now, was enough to make even Jareth humble. He needed to tell her the truth. For once, just say it.   
  
"Sarah I …"  
  
"Oh, my. How the mighty have fallen today, huh cousin?" Gabriel interrupted. "I have tortured you a thousand different ways. I have caused you incredible pain, and still you refuse me your magic. And here, all this time, the answer was a little mortal child. I'm almost embarrassed I didn't use her from the start. She is a pretty little thing isn't she? I think I may actually enjoy this cousin."  
  
Sarah's safety was deteriorating before his eyes. He had to do something. "You're wrong Gabriel. My god man, think! How could I ever love a mortal? Let alone a dumb one at that."  
  
"How indeed?" Gabriel repeated.  
  
At the mention of torture, Sarah's eyes clouded with concern. The severity of the situation finally starting to sink in. She was scared, but more so for Jareth than herself. For the first time Sarah took a long hard look at the King and noticed how tired he seemed, his features weary and drawn. No! It wasn't true! What had the lunatic said? He'd been tortured a thousand different ways?   
  
Sarah bit back a whimper when she saw Jareth's left boot stained with blood. Oh god..  
  
Here she was ranting and raving at him like a shrew. And he could barely sit up he was so weak! The fact that he didn't return her feelings hurt. But after four years she was used to that particular pain. That didn't mean she wanted him tortured! That's not the way love worked, and she did love him.   
  
Not like puppy love either but the obsessive unhealthy kind. The kind they give out blue pills for. Until she got over it, she would never be able to turn her back on him if he needed her. She would help him, no matter the cost. It just never occurred to her, until this second, that he might actually need her help.  
  
She had a new focus to take her mind off his hurtful words. She was a woman with a mission!  
  
The tears were still in her eyes. But she would not shed them. Instead, she allowed her anger to build. She fed off it. Anger was better than shock and fear, it made you stronger than you really were.  
  
That's what she had to be… strong. She didn't know how, but she would save him... maybe. And then, as god as her witness, she would kick his ass! Dumb, she'd show him dumb that arrogant punk.   
  
Gabriel was walking towards them now, no longer sitting. Sarah was on her feet in the blink of an eye. Instinctively, placing her body between Jareth and his cousin while she worked on a plan. Until that little miracle happened, she would just have to bluff.   
  
"So the kitten has claws does she?" Gabriel drawled out. "How cute."  
  
"Sarah, sit down!" Jareth hissed.  
  
Gabriel took a step forward, but Sarah stood her ground. Not an easy thing to do since she was scared out of her mind and half naked. But the stakes were too high to half ass this. She was a lamb facing down a hungry wolf. The problem with lambs was that they acted like lambs. It made it easier for the wolves to identify and pick off one by one.   
  
She would act like a wolf too. At the very least, Sarah would screw with whip-boy's mind a bit. It might not get them out of this alive, but if she was going to die.. she'd die laughing.  
  
Granted, it wasn't it a perfect plan.  
  
"So, kitten. Are you planning on biting me, is that it? What a precious thing you are Sarah. All spit and fire. You're quite adorable, but don't think for one minute he can protect you. Don't defy me Sarah, you're no match for me."  
  
Sarah threw up her hands in frustration. "I swear...It's like you're all reading from the same God-awful script!"   
  
"Mortals!" Gabriel said amused. "They see Rambo and they think the underdogs will win. Wrong story Sarah. Wrong book."

"Hold up!" She yelled, as if she were calling a time-out. "I've had enough of all the mortal cracks, dammit!" Sarah yelled in false anger trying to hide her fear. "Besides, I shouldn't have to take bunk from a man-fairy who wears eye shadow and lipstick." Sarah smirked. "Don't even get me started on the tights." 

Gabriel narrowed his eyes. "Kitten, take my advice." He roughly pulled her to his side. Sarah screamed and struggled beneath him like a wildcat caught in a net. "Leave the heroics to the movies. I'm going to take you while my cousin watches." He stated this as if it were a fact.   
  
To her credit, she remained calm. "Really? Is my line *_please, no, help, save me_*? Because, I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you."   
  
"So brave child?" Gabriel's voice lowered. He didn't want to fight the girl. He wanted her willing. "Let me have you Sarah. I can make your first time less painful if you stop fighting me. It's your decision."   
  
Was this guy for real? 

"Let's get something straight. If you plan on raping me?" Sarah said with a unflattering expression. "I'm not going to help you do it. And just between you and me, Gabriel. It's not a shocker you need duct tape and Chloroform to get laid," she bit out adding in a hiss. "I'm so going to laugh when Jareth kills you."  
  
"Sarah!" Jareth shouted.  
  
Gabriel's slap sent the girl reeling backwards towards the King who tried but could not reach her. "Jareth won't save you Sarah. Look at him. There's nothing he can do. Cousin, stop pretending you don't care what happens to her. Give me your magic!"  
  
Gabriel would have hit the King next if Sarah hadn't put herself in harms way again. Her head was spinning, and her eye felt as if it would explode, but she stood her ground. Go team go! She heard Jareth hiss angrily behind her as she effectively blocked his view.   
  
Once again Sarah was all wolf. "Pay attention! You're in serious trouble here. Not only is Jareth going to get free he's going to make you a messy stain all over this pretty room. I'll be the one with the pompoms."  
  
Gabriel had no idea what to make of this girl. "You have such faith in him, Sarah? Where does such loyalty come from when all he has ever given you is misery?"  
  
He did have a point. Nevertheless, she'd worry about the specifics later. "It's not loyalty, it's survival. I only bet on winners. And I sure as hell don't screw losers."   
  
"Is that so?" Once again Sarah went flying backwards. This blow, she never saw coming. Sarah's head bounced off the hard ground with a sickening thwack!  
  
Sarah groaned. "Clever of me to use my brain to break my fall like that wouldn't you say?"  
  
It took a little more effort getting up this time. She turned her head to see Jareth panicked. The room was spinning.   
  
"Sarah," Jareth pleaded, his desperation turning to anger. "Dammit you stubborn girl... stay there!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she slurred under her breath. She'd heard it all before. With a scowl, she walked back over to Gabriel - both of them - but she wasn't happy about it.

"Had enough you two?" Sarah asked, her eyes squinting as she tried to bring him into focus. "Surrender now, and I promise not to hurt you with my Kung Foo kick."

Jareth rolled his eyes knowing the girl was obviously half out of her mind from her last fall.   
  
"Oh, Cousin, I like her!" Gabriel smiled wickedly.  
  
Sarah wobbled. Then, she stepped on his foot, booted him in the crotch, and clasping her hands together, used her arms like a club and slammed them into the base of Gabriel's neck. He fell. She followed. 

Sarah peeked her head up over his body and patted the unconscious man's chest.   
  
"Well, look at that. I guess it was the right story after all." 

She did warn him. Straightening herself she made her way over to Jareth who was presently looking rather stunned. Huh, fancy that. "Can I unwrap you now? Or do I have to wait till Christmas?" Kneeling in front of the King, she smiled, and started cutting his ropes.  
  
"Sarah..."  
  
"Did you see the look on his face?" Sarah giggled. "I bet he has new respect for Rambo when he wakes up."   
  
"Sarah," Jareth repeated but she still wasn't listening. "Hmm. This knife is dull," she shrugged. "I guess I'll have to untie you instead." Wrapping her arms around him she felt around for the knot.  
  
As Sarah pressed herself up against his body, Jareth offered up a silent prayer to whichever god was listening for strength.   
  
"Stop, Sarah. Listen to me for a second. You can't undo the ropes they are enchanted. Only my cousin has the power to free me. Do you understand? You can't do anything for me." Jareth's face was utterly blank.   
  
Sarah shook her head in confusion.

"We are in my castle. Go left until you see the thrown room. Under the dais you'll find a crystal. Use it to wish yourself back home."  
  
She must have hit her head harder than she thought. His words weren't making sense. "Don't be silly. I can't just leave you here."  
  
"I'll be fine. Come on now, hop up and get moving."  
  
Sarah pulled back, their faces inches apart. There was fierceness in hers. "You're not listening… I'm not leaving you here."   
  
He'd always wondered what it would be like to win Sarah's friendship as the others had; now he knew. It was complete loyalty, protection, and sacrifice no matter the cost.   
  
Jareth closed his eyes, and did something very un-Jareth like. He touched his forehead to her own and let out a deep breath.   
  
"He'll force himself on you…"  
  
"No."  
  
"He will. He'll make me watch."  
  
"Isn't there something else? Some other way?"  
  
"Go," he shouted. "I don't need your help. You're more of a liability to me than an aid." Jareth opened his eyes. Like a winter storm brewing, they were cold. Ruthless. He was trying to remove himself from the situation. With her life on the line, he couldn't afford to be her friend. She'd never leave him behind to save herself. And that, he would not allow.   
  
"Sarah… what exactly do you think is happening here? Whatever it is, you're wrong. I don't have feelings for you any more than you do your dog." His eyes were clear, expressing his mockery and contempt at her foolishness.  
  
He continued. "I can't stand your species. So pitiful, just like you Sarah. You were an amusement, nothing more. Do you understand? You meant nothing! I..."  
  
"Shhhh." Sarah breathed, her eyes sad but knowing. To his shock, his hateful words were cut short with her soft lips on his, their warmth silencing the King who'd never before obeyed anyone. But he obeyed her. Sarah pulled back looking into his eyes. Searching for something. A sign that he may not welcome her advance. He saw her uncertainty, and then watched as her green eyes drifted to his mouth. When her small tongue licked her upper lip he moaned.   
  
That was the only encouragement he gave, but it was enough. She moved forward again, slowly. Her eyes shooting to his, allowing him to stop her if he decided this was not what he wanted. He probably should have. But she had the most adorable way of kissing. Light, feather brushes against his lips. Her tongue licking him. Asking if it was all right. She was a virgin; of that he had no doubt. She was exploring him as a child would a new toy. Testing his reaction and her own. Seeing what felt nice, and what felt better. It was simply too much. 

He growled and pulled away. "No!" She had to leave.   
  
Sarah blushed ignoring him. Her eyes glazed over, in awe of what she had just done. "If this is only kissing can you imagine what it would feel like to…"  
  
"Sarah!"  
  
"What? I thought... that is… You don't want to?" she frowned trying to understand.   
  
Jareth closed his eyes, it was getting harder to breath. "I didn't say that."  
  
"Then you do want to?" She asked hesitantly.  
  
Jareth simply stared at her for a long moment before answering.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Sarah's voice caught in her throat, as her eyes widened. This was the closest Jareth had ever come to admitting his feelings for her.  
  
"Does that surprise you? That I want to make love to you? I do, god help me I want it more than anything. But we are getting carried away and now is not the time to show you the truth of my words." He had to get her out of here. "Sarah, I will find a way to escape, I swear it and I will come for you. But you need to leave right now. Please, do this for me?"  
  
"No!" In that moment, Jareth knew he'd made a costly mistake telling Sarah he wanted her. She wouldn't leave him now no matter what he said or did.  
  
Of course, he only thought he knew how costly his mistake was. He was wrong. What happened in the next few minutes, proved much worse.

Sarah turned away in anger. Why was life so painful! What kind of choices were these? She would do anything to help him except abandon him. Pigheaded, impossible man. He wanted her to run!   
  
Grabbing the knife Sarah stood.   
  
Running wasn't her style.   
  
Everything was happening in slow motion, now. She could actually hear her heart beating, and her lungs taking in air.   
  
"Where are you going!"  
  
In four deliberate strides Sarah stood over Gabriel's unconscious form laying on the ground. She hated him. His dark hair matched his black soul. He was evil. He had tortured Jareth, and he would have raped her. There was no other way. This was not wrong, this was justice.  
  
She kneeled, and raised the knife. This was not wrong. She repeated to herself, needing to believe it.  
  
Jareth's eyes widen in horror when he finally understood. His sweet innocent Sarah was about to commit cold-blooded murder to save him. He couldn't fathom it; would never have thought it were possible if he wasn't seeing it with his own eyes. She looked like a lioness. Tense, dangerous, resolved.  
  
"Sarah don't!" He yelled. He couldn't let her do this, she'd never forgive herself. It would destroy something inside of her, something good and pure, and he'd be the cause. "Please..."  
  
She listened to her body a few seconds longer. And when all noises stopped and she heard only silence, she swung the knife down towards his heart.  
  
"My, I'm impressed child. I didn't think you had it in you."  
  
Looking into Gabriel's eyes, Sarah's heart sank. His hands prevented her from plunging the knife any further.   
  
Applying more pressure to her wrists, she dropped the blade. "I've decided I'm not going to kill you after all. I'm going to keep you and spend the rest of eternity breaking you." Gabriel stated bitterly.  
  
She'd failed? Looking up at Jareth her eyes asked him to forgive her.  
  
Gabriel's mouth was on her neck, as he grabbed her and rolled her beneath him.   
  
"Are you watching cousin?"   
  
He was grinding his body into her softness. When she didn't respond, he bit her neck ruthlessly and laughed when she cried out. Blood was on his teeth as he pulled away and smiled. "That's better."   
  
The Goblin King watched helpless as his nightmares played out in front of him. "Don't! Damn you, stop! I'll give you what you want, just let her go!"  
  
To Jareth's horror, his cousin seemed unsure what option to take.  
  
"Jareth?" Sarah whispered. That's all it took. In the next instant, she was struggling with new life. "No! Don't you dare!"  
  
Nothing pissed Sarah off more than when she did something stupid. She was the reason the King was giving up his powers. She couldn't let that happen.   
  
"Alright, we have a deal," Gabriel nodded. "Give me your magic I will not harm her."   
  
"Jareth is going to kill you Gabriel," Sarah screamed.  
  
"You're foolish kitten if you believe that."  
  
"Stop calling me kitten! God, I wish the goblins would come and take you away right now!" Sarah blurted out not really thinking. After which, she closed her eyes, and crossed her fingers. It was worth a shot.  
  
Gabriel turned to Jareth in horror. Jareth was no longer bound. The magic and laws of the Underground superceding the spell Gabriel had cast. The moment he was freed, Jareth was on his feet and pulling Sarah up from the ground and roughly putting her behind him in a protective gesture.   
  
Sarah had been right. Jareth did get free, and he was NOT pleased. In fact, his face reminded Gabriel of the same look the weakest wildebeest sees in the eyes of a lion before everything goes dark.  
  
The rules of the Labyrinth are long and complicated. There were entire chapters on laws and loopholes in Sarah's book. It was because of those loopholes she wasn't sure if she could send someone to the Underground if they were already… well, Underground. Apparently you could. Which involved a whole other set of rules. The long and short of it was this:  
  
Gabriel was fucked.  
  
With Jareth free, Sarah no longer had to hide her emotions. The thing about bluffing is that it's damn draining; always paranoid and on your guard. Acting brave, when you really wanted to cry. Her body was exhausted, scared, bruised, and filled with nervous tension. Tears started falling in bitter waves as she leaned her head into the King's back.  
  
She would give anything for an aspirin and a glass of water.  
  
In the next moment, Jareth was stroking her head and rocking her gently in his arms. His cousin eerily vanished without a trace. She'd thought it was best not to ask. She probably wouldn't love his answer.   
  
Jareth's cheek was resting in her hair. "Sarah, next time when I say go, you go! I've never felt so afraid in all my existence."   
  
Sarah smiled, knowing he was probably telling her the truth. Very little frighten the King. 

Jareth's heart was still racing. The image of Gabriel on top of her was just too horrible. He was getting to emotional over this girl. He could feel it happening. He'd been alive for over a for a millennia now, and he'd avoided this kind of emotional attachment like the plague. Usually, when a female started to need him he broke it off, mocking her and repelling her with cruel words. But none of them were Sarah. None of them would have killed and risked being killed for him. None of them were as clever or as brave. No other female responded to his touch and tasted as sweet as this mortal. He did love her, and he would spend the rest of forever trying to make her happy.   
  
Something warm swept through Sarah's body. Soon her head and neck no longer ached at all. She looked into his eyes, her smile brilliant.  
  
Stepping closer into his warmth, Sarah nibbled on his ear. The man had such nice ears. "So, what happens now," she asked.  
  
Jareth closed his eyes, moving his head and following her lips. "You know very well what happens, Sarah." Jareth stated flatly. "You have thirteen hours in which to solve my Labyrinth or else Gabriel is mine forever."  
  
Sarah's soft catch of breath tickled the King's ear and he smiled.  
  
"As tempting as that is, what if I choose not to?"   
  
"Then I will give you your dreams."  
  
"Oh really?" This should be interesting. "My dreams have changed since we last met. Do you even know what it is you are soliciting me with?"   
  
Jareth opened his eyes not wanting to break contact with her lips. But actually, now that he thought about it, he had no power over her before. He had no idea what her dreams were. Pulling back, Jareth narrowed his eyes and looked beyond her green irises. Sarah could tell by his intense expression, the King of Dreams was looking into her soul.   
  
It was so fun shocking the hell out of immortals. They never see it coming.  
  
After a minute, Jareth was still staring but his breathing was more labored.   
  
"Enjoying the show?" Sarah asked sweetly. "I have a great imagination."  
  
His hands were rubbing up and down her arms. His grip was almost painful, overwhelmed by what he was seeing. She pressed her hips into him finding his arousal, and grinned. When he was finished, he shook his head in wonder, completely speechless.   
  
"I want my dreams Jareth," Sarah stared into his eyes with love. "I want you."  
  
Swinging Sarah into his arms he kissed her and they disappeared further into his castle where he did indeed make every one of her dreams come true.  
  
  


**----- ~>>~ EPILOGUE ~>>~ -------**

The forest was a sweltering hundred degrees, the air thick with moisture. Vegetation was everywhere, as were poisonous bugs and snakes. This was the heart of the jungle few dared to venture.   
  
A dark haired man wearing eye shadow, spandex, and a black flowing shirt seemed rather out of place here. He was confused. Repeatedly stumbling over plants with his delicate boots. Gloved hands pushing back leaves, trying to find his way through the endless abysses of green.  
  
Where was he?   
  
Wherever he was, Jareth was a fool for not killing him. Somehow he'd get out, and he would get his revenge. He smiled. He could almost taste the girl on his lips already. Soon kitten, very soon.  
  
Just then, a man materialized out of the trees. His eyes black and cold. His bare chest rippling with muscles. Around his body draped a long string of ammunition that went into the barrel of the biggest machine gun Gabriel had ever seen. The muzzle was pointed at his chest, which the man held steady in one hand, a machete in the other. Camouflage army pants and a red strip of cloth tied around his head completed the effect. The stranger lifted the side of his lip, waiting.  
  
Gabriel swallowed, his voice barely a whisper. Afraid anything might set this guy off. 

"Who... who are you?"   
  
The man narrowed his black eyes. His jaw clenched as he spoke through his teeth with hatred and disgust.  
  
"Your worst nightmare."  
  
"Excuse me?"   
  
Startled birds took flight bursting out of the jungle's canopy, the sound of gunfire echoing through the trees. Then, as abruptly as it had started, all noises died away. The silence was eerie and spine chillingly unnatural as the wind carried the faint scent of death within it's breeze. But whose? No one could say.

The End  



End file.
